


Self Respect

by dovetales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovetales/pseuds/dovetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks self-respect includes laying Dean out across the hood of his beloved car and slowly taking him apart with three of her fingers thrusting in and out of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Respect

**Author's Note:**

> For reasons that should be clear from the summary, pretend that Abandon All Hope takes place on a day that was fairly warm for a winter day in North Dakota.

_"Hey"_

 _"Hey"_

 _"Hmm. So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat drink and you know, make merry."_

 _"Are you giving me the last night on earth speech?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"No! Huh, no. If I was, would, uh, would that, would that work?"_

 _"No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call 'self respect.'"_

\---

She hadn't planned on fucking Dean - she had grown out of her crush on him, recognizing all the ways in which he was 100 percent bad for her. But when she walked out onto the porch and saw him leaning against the passenger door of the Impala, head tipped back, eyes shut and a tear tracing its way down his cheek, Jo decided that she wouldn't respect herself if she let him be alone tonight.

She clears her throat as she steps out of the shadow and Dean dashes his hand across his face. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Your angel can certainly hold his liquor. Good thing we don't own a bar anymore, I'm pretty sure mom would have emptied it trying to get him drunk."

"Cas is a champion drinker. Should have seen him chug a beer when I took him to a whore house."

Jo punches him in the shoulder. Hard. "Ow!"

"Oh, shut up you big baby. You took an angel to a brothel? Why?"

"To lose his virginity, of course." Jo snorts. Dean logic.

"Of course."

They lean against the car in companionable silence, sharing the beer Jo had brought out with her.

"So I was thinking, tomorrow's probably gonna get pretty dicey."

"Yeah. Certainly looks that way."

"Might be our last night on earth." Dean looks over sharply, eyes wide in the moonlight.

"Thought you said you wanted to spend the night with your self respect?"

"I do."

Dean looks down at her, confused. She brings her hand up to caress the side of his face, just as she'd done in the kitchen. "I do," she repeats, drawing his face down to hers for a kiss.

It's different than she imagined it would be, all those months and years ago. He's sweeter and gentler than she expected, but she always imagined him tasting more of harsh whiskey than cheap beer. The gentleness morphs into neediness as Dean gets over any shock he may have felt and quickly pulls her flush against him, cradling her head in one hand and splaying a palm across her low back. Dean seems to be content to just kiss her for a long time, but Jo is getting impatient and starts maneuvering Dean to the front of the car. While she's happy to fuck Dean, she's not willing to fuck Dean in the backseat.

Once she's got him resting on the hood of the car, she starts undoing his belt, cupping him through the well-worn denim as she works. He moans into her mouth and tweaks her nipples through her shirt, drawing his mouth away from hers to place sloppy kisses down the column of her throat.

"God, Jo," he groans as she opens his fly and draws him out through his boxers. "Feels so good. You feel so good, so real. It's been so long."

She's surprised by that admission. She hasn't seen Dean much at all since he got out of Hell, and Sam had told her that Dean was different, but Sam was hopped up on demon blood at the time and now it's the end of the world, so she hadn't put much stock in his words. But she takes it in her stride, gripping his cock and pumping him a few times, getting a gratifying moan into her neck and a slight bite at the join of her neck and shoulder when she pulls her hand away.

"Shhh. Don't want Bobby and Mom to hear us." Dean grunts in response. She kisses him again as she starts working his cock once more, twisting her wrist at the top, running her thumb through the precum that's gathering at the tip. When he starts running his hands under her t-shirt and sucking on her neck again, she slides three fingers into her mouth, already envisioning how Dean will look with his chest pressed to the Impala and his ass on display for her as she fingers him.

With a little effort she's able to work his jeans and boxers down to mid thigh, and she reaches down to cup his balls, run a knuckle along his perineum, and just catch the edge of his hole. Dean shudders, so she does it all in reverse, coming back to his cock, slowly jacking it. Dean's stopped kissing her neck, pulling back to look at her, fully dressed with her fingers in her mouth, staring right back at him, mouth swollen from kissing and her fist around his cock. She likes what she sees in his eyes: awe and affection colored by desire.

"Turn around."

Dean complies immediately, bending over the hood of the Impala at the slightest pressure from her. She moves behind him, runs her hand down his back, along his crack, teasing his hole. She presses against his left side and pulls his head up for a searing kiss, tongues warring, her teeth biting gently at his lower lip. She presses up against his hole with her spit-wet finger, pushing in gently as Dean whines and pushes back, looking for deeper penetration. Jo's mostly patient though, sets her hand against the car, and is surprised by how cold it is. It must feel strange for Dean, his dick pressed up against cold metal on one side and warm belly on the other. Jo draws her finger in and out again and again before sliding her middle finger into Dean as well. She knows it's tight, that she probably should have wet her fingers again, so she stops thrusting, just finds his prostate and circles it like she would her clit if she were flying solo. If Dean's whine is anything to go by, he's enjoying it, but she doesn't want anyone coming out to investigate odd noises, so she shoves the fingers of her other hand into Dean's mouth and bends so she can speak low into Dean's ear.

"Shh. Don't want any interruptions. Gonna make you come so hard, Dean. You like my fingers in you, don't you?"

Dean sucks hard as her breath ghosts over his ears. She sucks on the shell of his ear and starts talking again.

"I'm not sure which you like more, my fingers in your ass or my fingers in your mouth, gagging you, keeping you from letting everyone know just what we're doing out here."

Dean pulls back and nips the tips of her fingers. "God, Jo. Where'd you learn to talk like this?"

She hushes him. "Girl's gotta have some secrets. Now, get my fingers nice and wet." She scissors her fingers inside of him, stretching him wide enough to take a third. She steps back and moves to his other side, turning his head to the other side and kissing him again as she pushes three fingers inside him. She makes sure to hit his prostate as she pistons her fingers in and out, his moans and groans muffled by the press of their lips. She can tell he's getting close by the way he's wantonly grinding his hips against the hood of the car, thrusting them back to get her fingers in deeper and then forward once more to put some much needed pressure on his dick.

She pulls his hips up off the hood of the car, keeping his chest pressed to it and reaching her hand down to grasp his cock. It's slightly slippery with precum and her fingers are still damp from earlier, so she grips him tight and works his cock once, twice, five times and he's coming, fist shoved in his mouth to muffle the sound, slicking her motion and dripping onto the hood of the car. She pumps him a few more times before letting go, kissing him once more and pulling her fingers out.

While Dean gets his breath back, Jo slips off her shoes and shimmies out of her jeans and underwear. She sits down on the hood, taking note that she was right, it is cold. Jo pushes Dean to the ground, draping her legs over his shoulders.

"My turn."

Dean just smiles, and goes to work.


End file.
